Grease Monkey
by Zaltanna
Summary: Winning a scholarship to Ouran was her ticket into a world that was foreign to her as well as the Host Club. What will happen along the way towards graduation? A Romance? A Heart break? A Stalker? -MorixOC- *Rating and genre subject to change as story progresses. Rate T for now to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

_This story's been a long time coming. Zaltanna has been a dear character of mine that I based off my best friend. She has a little bit of me in her but she's got more of my best friend. Anywho I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try my best to keep the Host Club in character and keep it entertaining for you. _

_**Thanks go to: **__My coworker E. –If she hadn't let me talk her ear off about anime and writing I don't think I would have figured out what I wanted Zaltanna to be let alone begin this story. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Zaltanna. _

* * *

The sound of an engine was heard pulling up into the driveway, as an elderly man with brown sunken eyes and grayish colored hair, looked up from his novel to look out the dining room window. His granddaughter's gold Jeep Cherokee sat idling as she made her way to the side door. The door leading from the laundry room to the kitchen opened and a slender girl with brown eyes, black hair to her waist, and olive toned skin rushed in. Slade Dunstan knew his granddaughter, if she was rushing in from school without her backpack, she must be grabbing something. He hoped she would find it as he knew she had an important swim meet that afternoon, since she had asked him to come by and cheer for her. He promised her he would, as Zaltanna rarely asked him to attend a swim meet of hers to cheer her and her team on.

Opening the door to her bedroom, Zaltanna quickly made her way to her dresser, looking through her drawers. She rummaged around for a minute or two before finding what she was looking for, a lime green swimming cap with Lutz High School and her school's mascot, a hawk, in black on both sides. Closing her drawer firmly she felt something rub up against her legs. Looking down she saw the gold eyes of a black cat with medium length fur looking up at her. The cat gave a meow.

"Hello to you too Twister. Are you trying to suck up to me since you didn't come in the house for breakfast this morning?" Zaltanna asked, bending down and scratching beneath the cats chin as he gave her another meow.

With a smile she made her way back through the house, stopping briefly to give her grandfather a hug, and running back out to her truck. She only had about half an hour before she had to be in the pool doing warm ups with her team before the meet started and she had already lost 10 minutes of that. Zaltanna thanked the gods and goddesses that she had not only had a license and vehicle but that she had found her swim cap. Now she just had to get back to school, in the locker room, changed into her swim suit and on the deck for stretches.

With only 10 minutes left of that half hour, Zaltanna ran into the locker room and changed. Not bothering to stop to say hi to her coach or her friends who had stopped by to cheer. She was tense with stress; she preferred to be on time to every meet and every practice. That was just the way she was, and a lapse of thought that morning had caused her to have to rush home to grab her swim cap, which was a mandatory part of her swim suit.

Walking out on to the deck Zaltanna knew that her earlier stress wouldn't last long. She'd forget about it completely once she was in the water and doing warm ups. Her coach gave her a quizzical look, but when she gave a smile he just shook his head and decided if she wasn't worried about it he didn't need to ask. Stretching came and went as quickly as it always did for her once she had become used to it. Although stretching wasn't such a chore for her as it would be for most people. She'd been climbing in and out of engine compartments and smaller spaces since she was old enough to read a vehicle manual. Zaltanna just did her stretches like everyone else and with an excited smile to the rest of her teammates jumped into the room temperature water with them to start her warm ups. The opposing team was already doing their own warm ups a few lanes away.

Soon the pool was empty as swimmers waited on their blocks for the starting signal. Zaltanna waited at the end of one of her teammate's lanes, ready to cheer her on. With a quick glance to the bleachers, she saw her grandfather watching her, and she gave a small smile. She hardly asked her grandfather to cheer her on at swim meets, especially the away ones, but the ones that were home meets she asked him, and he never failed to show up. Unlike some of the other swimmers, she didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend or even siblings. So the only one that she could have cheer for her was her grandfather, and that made her happy because she knew at the end of every meet no matter how well her team did or not her grandfather wouldn't think any less of her.

The signal given, the swimmers dove into the pool and the bleachers and teammates who were on the sidelines started to cheer. Kneeling down at the end of the lane Zaltanna cheered for the freshman in the lane. She considered all of her teammates equally; she didn't favor any of them more over another. They asked her for help or advice and she gave it, so she was often seen cheering at the end of the lane for every swimmer on her team at least once, unless she was swimming in the same event.

The freshman placed sixth, but the light brown haired, hazel eyed girl gave a genuine smile as she hugged her teammates, and earned a hair ruffle from Zaltanna. Their coach had told them that they may be a team, but it's better to enjoy a meet and lose than win one and not enjoy it. Each swimmer believed that and Zaltanna was no exception. She was a swimmer, because even as a child she could not be kept out of the water. It made her feel calm and peaceful. She never could explain why water made her feel calm and at peace but she had stopped wandering why and just accepted it.

Two events later Zaltanna climbed onto the block and got in her stance, waiting to shoot into the water below her like a bullet. Like she did in every event before the starting signal she took a deep breath than let it out, calming her mind. All that was in her world at the moment was water, stroke, breathe, and the laps she had to do. Her mind no longer registered opponents were in the lanes beside her. Her mind was on her personal goals, the goals that mattered most at the end of every meet for her team, not the win that most other teams were there for.

The bright flash of light and the loud deep 'beep' came and every swimmer was off her block and in the water. As soon as she hit that water Zaltanna kicked her legs as one unit as fast as she could until she began to count to three, than she came out of the water her arms in unison up, over her head and guiding her back into the water. Zaltanna continued her counting as she rose out of the water in a rhythm, as she also counted down how many laps she had left.

Hands touching the wall of her lane she brought her body to a stop and catching her breath, climbed out of the pool. The timer told her she had come in second, but Zaltanna had asked for her time. It was better than her previous times in the 100 Fly, but she knew she could do better, and she would do her best to beat her time and do better. Her teammates came up and congratulated her and hugged her, her coach gave her a one arm hug and wrote down her time on his sheet. Glancing to the bleachers her grandfather was smiling. That was all the encouragement and praise she needed. Her grandfather giving her a smile, when he hardly ever smiled was the highest praise for her. Her aim for as long as he was alive was to get him to smile. Zaltanna loved her grandfather's smiles; they showed a side of him that not even she saw very often.

The events went by quickly after that, and before she knew it, it had grown dark outside and the Lutz Golden Hawks had come out with the win. Her team did a little victory cheer, and their coach mentioned he'd buy them all dinner. Zaltanna declined knowing that her grandfather would be taking her out to their little mom and pop Japanese restaurant. The freshman that she had cheered on she had asked if she would like to come along, with a big smile the girl said yes.

Not much longer Zaltanna, her grandfather and the freshman named Bridget, walked into the small Japanese restaurant. After sitting down at a booth Zaltanna and her grandfather just pushed their menus off to the side. Already knowing what they were going to get. Same as they always got. Bridget stared at her menu for a few minutes before deciding.

"Did it come yet Zal?" Bridget asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"I'm not sure. I didn't check the mail when I had to run back to the house for my swim cap." Zaltanna said as she flicked her eyes to her grandfather, "Papa did I get anything in the mail today?"

Zaltanna hoped it had come in today, her scholarship for Ouran Private Academy that she had put in for before Christmas. She knew that if it didn't show up by the end of next week that she hadn't been accepted for the new school term, as schools in Japan started their school year in April and not in September as those in the US did. She was rather looking forward to attending Ouran. Zaltanna would be there on a swimming scholarship but she could take the classes she needed to bring back with her to the local community college and pursue her career in automotive or see about trying to get an internship with one of the auto makers in Japan. Ouran was attended by a lot of rich people; alright the whole school population was from rich or well off, financially, families. Zaltanna knew it wouldn't be hard to find a family that was in the auto industry.

Slade Dunstan had looked at his granddaughter and her teammate with a confused look as they talked about the scholarship. He knew nothing about the scholarship for Ouran and he wondered what Zaltanna was up to. The old man wasn't too worried about his granddaughter as he knew she wasn't the type to get into any shady business like gangs and drugs and that whole lifestyle. She had a career ahead of her doing what she loved. Figuring out how things worked.

Zaltanna had taken apart the complete engine compartment of her Jeep and the transmission the summer before she had started high school, and had put it back together and it ran just as well as it had before she had taken it apart. He smiled as he recalled that memory. Her walking in head to toe covered in engine grease and other vehicle fluids, and smiling like a madman, proud that she had accomplished it. Zaltanna was the only one in the family who had been gifted with how to figure out the technicalities of vehicles. Slade had no longer taken his own beat up old Toyota to a brake shop or a mechanic, he bought the parts and Zaltanna did all the maintenance work on his car.

"Something did come in the mail for you. I couldn't read it as it was mostly in gibberish, but I do recall seeing Ourin on the envelope." The old man replied, looking at the two girls in front of him.

Zaltanna's eyes lit up. Hopefully it had good news. Calming herself she replied, "It's OuRAN Papa, and that gibberish is Japanese."

Slade grunted his reply as his granddaughter corrected him and giggled joyously with her teammate. He didn't need to talk further with Zaltanna as they would be discussing whatever it was when they got home. Although he had a sneaky suspicion that she would be going away for a while, and that worried him.

* * *

As soon as she had the kitchen door open, Zaltanna raced to the den where the mail pile always was on the coffee table in front of her grandfather's chair. Slade closed the door behind him, as he leisurely followed his granddaughter. Walking into the den he saw his granddaughter reading through the gibberish as though it was her native tongue. Shaking his head he sat down in his chair with a groan and waited for Zaltanna to finish reading her letter.

While she couldn't read the vast majority of the kanji on the first portion of the paper, the second portion had the contents of the first portion in English. With each line she read her eye's got big and she repressed the urge to squeal her grandfather's eardrums deaf. Zaltanna finished the last line, took a deep breath and tried to figure out where to begin with telling her grandfather.

"You know how I wanted to pursue a career in the automotive industry?" She asked deciding to just to skip a few details.

The old man gave a slight nod of his head.

"Well I looked at many options for going about it and I decided Ouran Private Academy would be my best bet. The school itself is in Japan and caters to the filthy rich families there."

"Why would this Academy offer automotive if it teaches the youngsters of the nobility?" Slade asked his granddaughter.

Her grandfather had a good head on him, "It doesn't. I got in on a swimming scholarship. Coach and all of my teachers gave me a very good recommendation and the headmaster of Ouran accepted it. That's what this letter is explaining." She held out the letter to him.

He could see that a portion of letter was in English and he began to read. Once finished he looked up at Zaltanna. He couldn't keep her from her dream, but the house would be lonely without her, and a small part of him didn't want her to leave the nest so soon.

"You've proven to not just me but your school that you're able to back up this scholarship not only athletically but scholastically as well. I cannot keep you from your dream. I just wish that you would have told me about all this before you received this letter." Slade mentioned, not angry or disappointed with her, just a bit upset that she hadn't talked to him about it before she filled out the documents.

"I'm sorry Papa, but I know how lonely you get, and if I had told you before I tried out for the scholarship I probably wouldn't have even gone through with it."

"Don't let this old man's ways keep you from being happy. I've told you that before. Apparently I need to say it again."

"No you don't Papa. I remember and I always will." Zaltanna replied with a smile, kissing her grandfather's cheek.

"Good, now the dates for your departure appear to conflict with something…" The old man said as his eyes scanned the second page.

Zaltanna closed her eyes. The last swim meet of the season, was two hours after her plane would depart. That was the part she hadn't wanted to read. She didn't want to miss that last swim meet, but she had given everything for this scholarship, "Yes. The last swim meet of the season. Coach and the others said they would understand if something like this was to happen but I wish that I could have this last memory to take with me."

Slade frowned, "Who said you couldn't have it? There isn't anyone willing to tape the meet and send it to you?"

"I didn't want to bother coach with it." Zaltanna answered looking sheepishly down at a gray and white fur ball sitting at her heels.

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind, especially if it's for you." Her grandfather said.

Looking back up at her grandfather Zaltanna gave a little smile, "Alright I'll ask him."

The old man nodded, "Good."

Zaltanna and her grandfather spent the rest of the night discussing the contents of the letter and after answering every question the old man asked her, she had gone to bed tired but oddly enough refreshed. Her grandfather was as sharp as a tack and had asked her a lot of questions, but in the end he had just told her that if life went a different path than she had anticipated, that she should take it as it had been given and give it a chance. Zaltanna had promised and had kissed the old man goodnight.

* * *

Shutting off the engine Zaltanna climbed out of her truck, a stick of incense and a lighter in one hand, and a cupcake in the other. Softly she walked through the head stones until she came upon a familiar one. It was nothing extravagant, just a two foot high arch shaped head stone. The words engraved in the head stone were readable, had a name, birth and death date and a little phrase. Kneeling down Zaltanna lit the stick of incense and placed it on the head stone. The cupcake she left on the grass in front of the head stone.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I know I haven't visited much, but you know how school and the swim team are. Just wanted to drop off a cupcake and say hi, as I won't be able to for a while. I'm going to Japan. I got a scholarship to a private academy there." Zaltanna grew quiet as a tear fell down her cheek.

Remaining quiet for a while, she finally stood up, "Take care Jess. I'll have another cupcake for you the next time I come around."

The tears still flowing down her cheeks she walked back to her Jeep softly and slowly. Saying goodbye to her best friend had been really hard when she had first heard about the accident that claimed her best friend's life, but strangely this goodbye hurt her on a deeper level. Climbing back into her truck she sat there and let her tears land on the steering wheel. The words on the head stone forever etched in her memory:

"_Like two peas in a pod, except you're the nut."_

* * *

_Alright so this didn't take a few weeks for me to write, thanks to work and sleeping in like a bum, but what do you all think? If a few things don't make sense they'll be explained in later chapters. Can't give away too much of my story so soon or I won't have any meat XD Anyway next chapter I'll get to Zaltanna being in Japan, and meeting the Host Club. For consistencies sake and my timeline Zaltanna coming to Ouran is at the beginning of Huni and Mori's second year of high school, but I do plan to include Haruhi's first year and the whole comedy goodness of the Host Club in the later part of the story. _

_Also I will be referencing the anime and the manga, but more so the manga, as I like it better ;P So for those of you who have read the manga, and the specials Hatori wrote you'll know what I'm referencing. For those who haven't read the manga, I do hope that maybe my referencing will give you a nice push; I mean a nice nudge to read it. _

_Chapter 2 will be up when I can get it done. _

_So please read and review. _

_And there's a cookie jar full of cookies for you trolls. Shut up, take your cookies and go bother someone else. _

_Zaltanna _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok. So here's chapter 2. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone and a good portion of this chapter I have really wanted to write so you'll find it here._

_**Thanks go to: **__Those who have clicked the favorite and follow boxes. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I do own Zaltanna._

* * *

The news that Zaltanna had gotten accepted to a private academy in Japan had traveled through the school quickly. She wasn't a popular athletic student at Lutz High, but her teachers, and even teachers she hadn't had were talking about the wonderful news. They told her that it was a wonderful opportunity, even though none of them really knew of Ouran Private Academy, just her teachers and coach as well as the principle. She was proud that she got accepted, but the happiness of it was losing its charm fast as the next week of school started, and just made the week drag on. The only things she looked forward to during that week were practice and her math classes where she could put the world out of focus and concentrate on the numbers on the page before her.

After her last class of the day for the entire week she practically ran to the locker room and got ready for practice. Her teammates were very excited and they told her not to worry about missing the last swim meet. They were the only ones she could handle talking so animatedly about her leaving. Zaltanna did feel guilty about leaving the same day as the swim meet, but she had no control over booking her flights. She knew however that everyone wouldn't want her to go when it finally came time for her to leave. Most of the people she knew she would have a hard time of saying goodbye to she tried to spend all of her free time with, yet there was one person she knew who wouldn't take her leaving very well. Not knowing what to say to him, was one reason why she didn't want to talk to him just yet.

Once she found the best way to tune out her whole school talking about her leaving, at least until it all calmed down, the last weeks she was at Lutz went by quickly. Zaltanna had said her final goodbyes to everyone in her own unique way. It was unexpected, but at the end of her last swim meet her teammates and coach gave her their own goodbyes and 'we'll miss yous'. By the time she had gotten dressed and into her truck, tears were streaming down her face. She knew that the team was important to her, but she had never realized how important it had been to her. Making up her mind that she would do her best to gain the same amount of love for the Ouran swim team she felt better about saying goodbye. Her teammates would want her to love her new team as she loved them, and she wondered why she hadn't realized it sooner.

Zaltanna had just walked into the kitchen door when her grandfather told her to check the answering machine for a message. He wouldn't say who it was, but she had a feeling she knew who it was that had called her. Frankly she still didn't know what to say to him, and even though she saw him several times during the last few weeks, he didn't talk to her. Sighing she hit the glowing button.

_"…You probably don't care if I say goodbye or not, but I'm going to pull my head out of my ass and just tell you goodbye and….You know never mind I'm not serious about this goodbye anyway so go ahead and leave and don't expect to hear from me ever again." _

A frown came over her face as she listened to the message. Ian was always a difficult friend of hers to deal with, and he had understood that she dealt with things in her own way and pestering her to talk about it just made her not want to talk about it. Zaltanna couldn't understand why he had a wild hair up his ass all of a sudden. He knew that telling her a goodbye over the phone wasn't a proper goodbye, and that was a small reason she was upset, but the rest of the message made her realize that something else was making him pissy and she decided to screw a proper sit down with him and go knock some sense into him.

After tossing her backpack on her bed, she grabbed her license and with a quick goodbye to her grandfather she jumped back into her Jeep and did her best not to break speed limits as she rushed to her friends place. Putting the brakes on about a few yards from the front door, a desert orange dust cloud swirled around her truck as she slammed the transmission into park before it even stopped and slammed her driver's side door shut. A scowl on her face she stomped up to the front door and rang the door bell. She heard nothing. Zaltanna knew Ian was home as he was so antisocial the only human interaction he had was school. The boy never went to any social gatherings after school and always rushed home quickly. Banging on the door she peered inside the little glass set into the wall next to the door.

"Ian! Get your ass out here and talk to me like a human being!" Zaltanna yelled not caring if the neighbors heard her.

Again she heard nothing and she was getting annoyed. She really didn't want to abuse the spare key use, but this situation would be calling for it if he still wouldn't come out, and talk to her. Zaltanna was one of those people you told it to her face and truthfully and not over email, the phone, or behind her back. She couldn't understand the people who said their feelings over those mediums. It felt like they were just saying what the other person wanted to hear and not what they truly felt.

"I know you're in there. Come on out!" She yelled again.

As Zaltanna waited for her friend to answer the door, she suddenly got the feeling that talking with Ian would just make her more upset, but she had to get the antisocial boy out of his comfort zone. If she had to get rough, she would. No good came out of letting him stay in his bubble, and she'd been trying to tell him that for years.

Nothing stirred in the house, and with a growl Zaltanna walked down the porch steps and knelt down moving the cinder block that was on top of the spare key under the porch stoop. Flicking a spider off her hand she grabbed the key and walked back up to the door and put it in the door knob. Opening the door, the damp dusky smell of the house hit her nose. It was a smell she preferred to smell in the wild, not in a home and she hated it every time she walked into Ian's house. That was why she normally dragged him to her house to hang out, when he wanted to.

Closing the door gently behind her, she made her way to the back of the house and up the stairs to the second floor. Ian's door was just off the landing and she pounded on it, "Ian I know you're here. Come out and talk to me. I won't leave until you do."

Zaltanna could hear some shuffling sounds, but the door didn't open. Frowning at the door, she spoke slowly and as venomously as she could, "You leave me a message on the answering machine, which you damn well know I don't take seriously, and now you won't talk to me face to face like a human being?"

Standing outside of the door for a few more minutes, Zaltanna sighed realizing that Ian wouldn't care about what she said to him and he wouldn't confront her about it. Turning around, she spoke up, "Stay in your room and wallow in pity, I don't care anymore. I won't regret trying to get you to be a human being, but if you want to remain alone for the rest of your life then fine by me. I won't say goodbye to you. I also don't want to hear a word from you or an 'I'm sorry' while I'm in Japan."

Zaltanna waited on the landing for a bit, waiting for those words to sink into Ian's skull. If they really didn't get to him, then she'd walk out of his house and never bother with him again. She thought he was getting better, but obviously he wasn't and if he wasn't willing to change than she wouldn't waste anymore effort trying to change him.

The door opened a crack and she turned around to see him looking out at her. Zaltanna would have wanted him to open the door wider and actually look at her face to face, but this would do. She'd done what she had come here to do, get him to at least acknowledge that she was there.

"I stand by what I said on the message." He said his voice a bit muffled from behind the door.

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have opened the door. Now what the hell crawled up your ass and died?" She asked glaring at him.

His green eyes stared out from behind the door at her, "Nothing crawled up my ass and died. It was you avoiding me the past few weeks. If you don't want to say goodbye to me than fine, I'll just stay out of your life."

That was the reason he had gone beyond antisocial and straight to hermit. Sighing she answered, "I avoided you because I didn't know how to say goodbye to you. Obviously this will be our goodbye as I still don't know what to say. I didn't want this goodbye to be riddle with anger and bitterness, but it's come to that because you tried to say goodbye in an unfeeling way."

Ian remained quiet behind his door. He didn't know what to say, well he knew what he wanted to say, but he knew she would just throw it back in his face so he left it unsaid. He closed his door quietly, knowing she would leave. His heart didn't care anymore about what was said to him now. She was leaving and moving on with her life. Knowing that she wouldn't stop living her life for him, he decided for himself that she didn't need him in her life, and he was fine with ending things here.

Ian closing his door was her sign that he was done. Shaking her head she spoke up, "If that's how you want to be than don't bother talking to me until you really are ready to pull your head out of your ass."

Walking down the stairs she had a frown on her face. Nothing had been fixed with the confrontation. He just remained in his self pity state. Zaltanna knew she could no longer try to push his antisocial self out into the world, and she was fine with that. She wouldn't miss his excuses and she certainly wouldn't miss his moody times. She swore he was a girl without the cooter, and with all of a woman's problems. She had a hard time dealing with her own girl problems; she wouldn't deal with Ian's she-male problems anymore.

Placing the spare key back under the cinder block, she got back in her truck and went back home. Zaltanna needed to finish packing, and even though she wasn't bringing her whole room with her, it took her a while to pack. She had things she would be bringing to remind her of home, and they needed at least another luggage bag.

Only taking a break from her packing to have dinner with her grandfather, Zaltanna made a mental list of what else she needed to pack. Her clothes were all packed, her personal hygiene products, the few mechanical and four wheeling magazines she bought off and on during the years, the few books she owned, and some her of mementos of home. She was still trying to figure out how to get her tool set to come with her. It didn't feel right leaving it, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to pick up another hobby in Japan. She was good with her hands and the beginner arts and crafts kits were easy for her to do, but she didn't keep up with them. Zaltanna knew she would figure it out though; she had two days before she left.

* * *

Zaltanna yawned as she waited in line for the airport security. It was an early morning as she and her grandfather had to be at the airport to catch her morning flight. Mornings were usually ok for her, but this particular morning she was still tired. She figured it was the stress of all the goodbyes and getting ready that made her tired. She didn't worry about it though as she knew she could sleep on the plane.

Looking back over at her grandfather she gave a small smile. As much as he moaned and groaned about her leaving, she knew he was alright with her leaving, and practically pulled her out of bed that morning, to make sure that she didn't miss her flight. Zaltanna was alright with leaving her grandfather as she had been the one to fill out for the scholarship. Not being accepted wouldn't have hurt her, and her grandfather would never have known she tried out for it. Being accepted though was where she had to think about how to break the news to her grandfather. Telling him actually wasn't as hard as it was to say goodbye to Ian, and she had grabbed her bags and climbed into the car with her grandfather without hesitation. She had looked back at the home she grew up in for a good portion of her life fondly, knowing she'd be back sometime.

Her goodbye to her grandfather was sweet and simple. Slade Dunstan didn't need long and drawn out especially considering his granddaughters personality. Zaltanna was completely different from her father, who needed multiple reassurances that things were ok. She could sense that things would be ok, and after that it only took one time of telling her things would be ok for her to never fuss over it again. That much Slade understood and had learned to read that about her over the years as her own unique personality came around.

Zaltanna wasn't so much a talker when it came to expressing things; she only talked to express her feelings when dealing with people who couldn't sense worth a damn. She preferred to express her emotions through body language and looks, and her grandfather had often wondered if she would make it in the auto industry. Although he couldn't stop her from going for her dream, and, knowing that, he knew she would do her best to be a little more personable to people.

With a last wave to her grandfather Zaltanna set her luggage down on the belt for the security x-ray and walked through the metal detector. Once she was given the all clear she made her way down to her gate that had already announced it was boarding. Her gate was relatively close and she hadn't had to run to make sure she didn't miss her flight.

Her ticket checked she walked down the walkway to board her plane. This early in the morning there weren't a lot of passengers, just a few on their way back home and a couple more than likely taking a trip to Japan. Whatever their reason Zaltanna took her assigned seat and was thankful that she was alone in her row and for several rows behind her. After halfheartedly listening to the pilot explain the exit procedures, and watching the steward gesture to the exits, Zaltanna sat back wrapped her jacket around her and closed her eyes, hoping to get some more sleep.

* * *

A staff member of Ouran was waiting for her at the airport when she arrived in Japan. Her bags were loaded into the back of the taxi and the woman, who had shoulder length black hair standing about 5'5 and looked to be in her 20's, and Zaltanna climbed in the back. The woman started up a pleasant conversation. Asking how the weather was back in Zaltannas home town, and how she liked Japan so far. Being honest with her Zaltanna told her how things were back home.

After things had grown quiet Zaltanna was a little curious as to where she would be staying. The letter had stated that she would be given a nice small apartment to live in as well as a small living allowance twice a month, to spend on food or other items she needed. Almost as if she was reading Zaltanna's mind the woman spoke up about where she would be living. It was as the letter said. She would be living in a small apartment and she would be given the living allowance. The woman had mentioned that they were on their way to the apartment first so Zaltanna could drop off her things. Then they would be on their way to Ouran to finish up her attendance papers and tour the school. The woman mentioned that the school was on break and very few people would be on the grounds.

The building her apartment was in was three stories, and was a sandy color. It didn't surprise Zaltanna, the letter had said a nice apartment. She hadn't expected anything more or less. Her apartment number was 12 and on the second floor facing the northwest of the city. The apartment itself was small, the bedroom and living room were one. There was a small kitchen and a small restroom, just a sink and a toilet. The woman told her there was a public bath a few blocks over and they would let her use the bath free of charge because she was an Ouran student.

Placing her bags against the nearest wall Zaltanna followed the woman out and back down to the taxi. The ride to Ouran wasn't a long one, and she remembered the route from her apartment to the school. She would have to walk to the school sometime during the next few weeks before the start of the new term to see how long of a walk she would have.

Ouran Private Academy was extravagant and huge. Zaltanna wondered if she had applied at the wrong school, it was a little too rich to be what she was thinking, but once they pulled up to the school she knew that this was Ouran and she couldn't take back her scholarship now. She would just have to get used to being around the rich folks, and get used to them overdoing everything.

The woman lead her to the attendance office and her paperwork was finished and her classes were fixed for the new term, and soon after Zaltanna got a tour of the school. She was shown the science building, the history and literature building, the language and elective building, and finally the gym. She was sure with time she would remember each building but at the current moment she was a little overwhelmed. The school was huge because it was spread out over the grounds. Zaltanna was told there were auxiliary buildings where the dojo was housed and the numerous school clubs.

She was lead to a few of the club rooms, and along the way to the room where the so called 'Host Club' of Ouran was, and the woman gave a slight bow to two boys they had come across. One was a blond haired boy, with big brown eyes holding a pink bunny, riding on the shoulders of a boy a head taller than her, with storm cloud grey eye's and black hair. Zaltanna could sense that the blond haired boy had a bubbly personality, while his taller companion was quiet and reserved.

"Haninozuka-sama, Morinozuka-sama." The woman said as she bowed.

"Hello Michiko-san."The blond boy said than blinked at Zaltanna as he saw her behind the woman, "Who's she?"

Michiko introduced her, "This is Zaltanna Rayne Dunstan, a scholarship student from America. She's starting the new term with you, as she's in the same class with you." She then turned to Zaltanna, "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka," she gestured to the blond boy, "and this is Takashi Morinozuka." She didn't need to gesture as Zaltanna put the names to the boys faces. "They will be in the same class as you. Once the term starts, if you need anything I'm sure they'll be able to help you."

The boy named Mitsukuni looked at her and smiled wide, "Nice to meet you Zaltanna. I think you'll like it here. Don't you think Takashi?"

The black haired boy just nodded his head in response.

Zaltanna gave a light bow, "Nice to meet the both of you as well."

When she looked back up at the two boys, her eyes locked with those of the black haired boy, Takashi Morinozuka. Zaltanna found them so striking she gave a little mental gasp. They were so clear, so focused, so emotional. She silently wondered to herself if she had found someone she could get along with where she didn't have to outright express her feelings. It would be nice for a change, especially after dealing with Ian.

The girl in front of him was looking right at him, not through him and not at him like he was a wall, but she was looking right at him in a spiritual sense. That was enough to pique Mori's interest. He'd have to learn more about her, hoping that she would be a pleasant change from his 'customers' in the Host Club. It wasn't like his customers looked down on him or anything, they were lacking in something, and until he had met Zaltanna he wasn't sure what that lack of something was.

Michiko was just about to say something to Zaltanna, when a shout came from the end of the hallway. They all looked to see a blond boy with violet eye's running towards them and a black haired boy with glasses walking behind him with some folders in his hand. The blond haired boy looked very excited about something, while the boy with glasses had a sour look on his face.

"Guess who the two newest Host Club recruits are?" The blond haired boy said as he came to a stop next to Zaltanna's classmates. The boy hadn't yet registered that she or Michiko were there.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka put a finger to his mouth in thought than said, "The Hitachin twins?"

The blond haired boy gushed with happiness when the correct answer was given. Zaltanna took a step back, the boy was irritating her with his boisterous amount of energy. She wasn't going to head off on her own, one she knew she would get lost, and two it was rude to not just the group of students in front of her but also to Michiko.

"Tamaki, do you think you could tone down your ego. I believe your frightening the young woman, who if I'm not mistaken is our new scholarship student Zaltanna Rayne Dunstan." The boy with glasses spoke up as he stepped up beside Mori.

The blond boy whipped his head to the side, so fast Zaltanna swore he got whiplash. Apparently not as she could swear she saw Tamaki's nostrils flare, and feel the change from gushing happiness to egoist ladies man in record time.

Tamaki stepped in front of Zaltanna and took her hand, "I did not-"

Tamaki didn't get a chance to explain himself as Zaltanna's closed fist connected with his cheek and he was knocked back a few feet. Zaltanna was looking at him with venom in her eyes and her fist still clenched, "Nobody gave you permission to touch me!"

* * *

_So what do you think so far? I based Ian off an actual friend of mine, personality and everything. This and Zaltanna punching Tamaki out I've been wanting to write for so long. I'm not a Tamaki fan. Actually to be brutally honest I hate him. So if you can handle me bashing Tamaki, when the situation calls for it, in later chapters I would appreciate it ;) _

_Please read and review. _

_Chapter 3 will be up soon. _

_And there's a cookie jar full of cookies for you trolls. Shut up, take your cookies and go bother someone else. _

_Zaltanna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so part of this chapter I wanted to include at the end of chapter two, but I decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm sure I lost a few followers when I said I hate Tamaki and I don't blame you. I just don't like him. _

_**Thanks go to:**__ Those who have clicked the follow and favorite boxes. As well as Kitsune Slave. Your reviews make me smile and give me a nice little nudge to make the effort to try to get these chapters out in a decent time frame. Also you should check out her story Cherokee Princess. Also about a Native American and Mori, but our OC's are completely different ;) _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Zaltanna._

* * *

Michiko raised a hand to her mouth and her eyes were wide. Someone had punched the headmaster's son, and it was the new scholarship student. She wondered if she would have to call some staff…wait why would she need to call some staff when Haninozuka-sama and Morinozuka-sama were there? She knew those two alone were all that was needed if things escalated, but she doubted that things would. Tamaki was a rather passive person, and would never hit a girl. Michiko just watched the situation, ready to explain things to the headmaster if he came along.

The other three boys looked at Zaltanna in astonishment. The scholarship student had punched Tamaki. None of the girls at Ouran would raise their fist to Tamaki's handsome face, yet Zaltanna had done it, although all three boys weren't surprised that he had been punched. They had been waiting for someone to punch some sense into their 'King', and the scholarship student might have done just that. However, two of the three boys wondered what the third boy would do to Zaltanna now that Tamaki was sporting a nice shiner that he would be too prideful to cover up.

Tamaki looked at Zaltanna in shock and a little hurt, a hand to his swollen cheek. His eyes were watery with tears, but he held them back. He made no move closer to her nor father away, just stood there and tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't think she would be a girl who could resist his charms, especially with her being so exotic. Well she looked exotic, but he couldn't tell where she was from.

Before he could speak up, Zaltanna did, "If there's anything I can't stand more in the world, its people like you who have to touch others to greet them, or is it the fact I'm a girl?"

Zaltanna threw it at him, venom lacing her words. Physical contact with people was fine with her, but she barely knew the guy in front of her. He had popped her personal space bubble by taking her hand like he knew her, and her first reaction was a fist to the closest body part to her. Words would come later. Her grandfather had tried to get her to change her instinctual process, but you couldn't change the fight or flight instincts.

"That's how I always greet customers and potential customers…" Tamaki said quietly, finally standing comfortably on both his feet, but alert in case the crazy girl tried to hit him again. He wanted to look to the others for help, but he had a feeling he needed to learn this painful lesson.

Raising her eyebrows and tilting her face towards him she spat out, "Customer? For what? You running an escort service or something, cause if you are that's sick. If your running it out of your school, that's even worse. The last time I checked, I didn't run into any crazy wacko's wanting me to join their club or anything."

Flinching at her words Tamaki finally dared a look at Zaltanna, and her gaze made him want to run to his mushroom corner and build a nuclear bomb shelter around him, so she couldn't touch him, "It's a Host Club, and we actually haven't opened for business yet. I just saw you looking so exotic and was hoping you'd be our first customer."

Zaltanna looked to the three boys standing off to the side, silently asking them if the blonde idiot in front of her was serious. Getting the feelings that the blonde in front of her was in fact serious, she launched into what ticked her off about his comment, "Exotic? So you boys want beautiful women around you? How egotistical can you get? Frankly I'm insulted that you called me exotic, and if you tell me otherwise I swear to the gods and goddesses I'll punch you again."

Tamaki squeaked and ran behind the boy with glasses, "Mommy she's being rude."

The boy with glasses pushed them back up on the bridge of his nose, "Ms. Dunstan, I apologize for Tamaki's rude behavior. I'm Ootori Kyouya. I believe you've already met Huni and Mori-sempai." He gestured to the two seniors, "I would like the chance to explain things without Tamaki inserting his foot into his mouth."

"Finally I'm talking to someone who has some manners." Zaltanna said with a relieved sigh.

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but Huni lightly bopped the boisterous blondes head, shaking his own head to keep Tamaki from speaking. Mori also just lightly shook his head. This new scholarship student was a new breed of girl for Tamaki and she was quite a pistol, and if he wasn't careful he was liable to get shot.

"The four of us are indeed the hosts of the Host Club. However what Tamaki failed to mention is, or rather it came out rude to you, is that we have too much time on our hands, and we would like to give that spare time to the lovely ladies here at Ouran who also have too much time on their hands. This club is for them, not us." Kyouya continued.

"So these ladies request your time, just to make them feel happy, and if nothing else for a talking companion?" Zaltanna asked raising an eyebrow, "Then why did the…HE call me exotic, if you just indulge the girls?" She wanted to call Tamaki something else, but held her tongue. Her grandfather said her words tended to be bullets, and getting into a deeper argument with these boys would do her no good.

Huni spoke up with a smile, "We love talking to the ladies and eating cake and having tea with them Zal-chan. Don't we Takashi?"

Mori nodded his head, looking at Zaltanna. Noticing irritation and demanding in her eyes. This girl was a sharp one, and she wasn't going to be fooled, even if they weren't fooling anyone. If Kyouya couldn't make her see reason, than he would have to do something completely out of his character. He just didn't want the scholarship student to have weird thoughts of them.

Zaltanna felt her eye twitch as Huni shortened her name. She would let it slide; she had a bigger issue with Tamaki. Being given a nickname was a trivial issue she would address later. She continued to look at Kyouya waiting for his answer.

Kyouya pushed his glasses back up on his nose again, "Tamaki called you exotic because you look it. Although I'm under the impression he thought you an Indian exotic, not Native American." As he said the last sentence Kyouya glanced over his shoulder at Tamaki.

Zaltanna looked to Michiko, than to the boys, before her mouth twitched into a smile as she gave an amused laugh, "I'm only half, even though I look more Native American than my own grandfather."

Huni scratched his head, "How is that possible? Wouldn't your grandfather be full blooded?"

"Genetics are a funny part of the human DNA." Kyouya started, "Some people look completely like one genetic part of their DNA, instead of the other. It is unknown why this happens. It just does."

Zaltanna let them believe in Kyouya's explanation. She couldn't really explain it herself, but she had always wished that she had been born full blooded like her grandfather instead of half. It seemed as though the gods and goddesses granted her wish over the years.

Huni seemed content with the explanation and spoke to Mori about something as Tamaki made a step towards Zaltanna. She raised her fist, ready to punch him again, and he didn't move closer. He had a determined look on his face, and that creeped her out. Mori was watching the scene and halfheartedly listening to his cousin. He could sense that Zaltanna was getting creeped out by Tamaki and with the look on his face, he didn't blame Zaltanna.

Stepping between Tamaki and Zaltanna he looked at their 'King' and shook his head. Tamaki looked confused at the action from Mori. Was the senior protecting him from her or her from him? He wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the tall senior shaking his head again.

"Tamaki, do you want to let her hit you again? Cause if you do I'm sure Mori-senpai will gladly move out of the way for you." Kyouya said noticing Mori's movement.

Tamaki looked between Kyouya and Mori before sighing in defeat, "I just wanted to say something but if I'm going to get hit for it, I'll keep it to myself."

He looked away defeated and made no further effort to try to talk to Zaltanna. Tamaki gloomily made his way to the club door. Not bothering to talk to the others. There was one potential customer gone.

Her hand not longer in the shape of a fist, Zaltanna looked up at Mori, her eye's voicing a silent thank you as she sensed Tamaki walking into a room. He looked dejected, served the touchy feely 'man' right. He hadn't charmed her in the least, just pissed her off, and she had a feeling they would never see eye to eye.

Once calmed down, she had a brief talk with Kyouya, Huni, and Mori. It was about the school and start of the term. It was useful next to what Michiko had explained. The three had introduced themselves properly, and next to Kyouya seeming to know everything about her already, Zaltanna had introduced herself properly as well.

Huni and Mori had left, saying they each had things they needed to do but had mentioned they looked forward to seeing her on the first day of school. Zaltanna nodded her response back, a little unsure of how eager she was to see them again. Tamaki she could care less about, Huni was a little too happy but she could deal with that, Kyouya was a little too serious, nothing new to her though, Mori having been silent the whole time, actually made her even more interested in him, and she was looking forward to seeing him.

Zaltanna was left in the hallway with Michiko and Kyouya. Michiko looked stressed and worried, and she suddenly felt bad. Michiko was staff and had seen her punch Tamaki, another student. The woman however hadn't stopped them, nor spoke up during the whole incident, so she had a feeling Michiko was somehow ok with it all.

"I would like a word with you Ms. Dunstan." Kyouya said, as Zaltanna and Michiko turned around to leave.

Zaltanna turned her head to face him, "About what?"

"You punching Tamaki. You do know he is the headmaster's son…?"

"I do now, and you know why I punched Tamaki."

"Tamaki deserved it. We all knew it was coming, but that is not what I want to talk to you about. You will help us in the Host club."

Zaltanna raised her eyebrows at him, "No I won't. I want nothing to do with the Host club, as long as Tamaki's part of it."

Giving her a piercing glare he went on, "Actually you will or I will tell the headmaster about this little incident, and you'll find yourself back stateside. Now how you will help the club, not as a host, although having a female host would be nice, but you will help me manage the monetary accounts for the club. You are good with math aren't you?"

She opened her mouth to speak then shut it, she had no idea what the headmaster was like and she really didn't want to go back home just because of an incident like this. Somehow she knew that this little blackmail wouldn't be bad, and with a sigh she answered Kyouya, "Fine I'll help you, but the moment I'm made a host or Tamaki comes on to me again I'm done."

Kyouya held out his hand, a conniving smile on his face, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for blackmail well started, "Now that that is settled, I hope to see you in the club room next Tuesday at 2pm. That's our last meeting before the start of term and the opening of the Host Club."

"You can count on it." Zaltanna replied forcing a smile on her face as she took his hand and shook it.

Smiling he walked towards the Host Club room and disappeared into the room before Zaltanna dropped the smile she was forcing and walked alongside Michiko out of the school and off the school grounds. Now she was really looking forward to unpacking her luggage. The small furniture she had been allowed to ship over would be there in a few days, and they couldn't get there sooner as she needed a way to vent her frustration. Too bad Ouran didn't allow her to have a job; otherwise she would have gone off to look for one, although they had said nothing about her volunteering. Things started to work out in her head as Michiko and she took the taxi back to her apartment.

* * *

Giving a sigh and standing in front of the door to the Host Club, Zaltanna went through what she was ready for and what she wasn't ready for. Hoping that Tamaki wasn't there, and if he was he would avoid her. She looked at herself, jeans, black flats, and a grey blouse. She was a little underdressed, but they could complain all the wanted, she had just come from a little volunteer work she did at a gas station. It was just a couple days thing then she would be looking for longer volunteer work.

Opening the door she walked into a room that could be mistaken for a small ballroom. The windows were tall and let in light, and at the back of the room she saw a table with the Host club and two boys with strawberry blonde hair in uniforms that bore the Ouran insignia but were not the high school uniform. Slowly, but confidently she made her way to the table. The two boys she hadn't seen before watched her like they were unsure of what to do with her.

Reaching the table Zaltanna found a seat in between Kyouya and Mori, unfortunately she was looking directly at Tamaki. Their eye's met and Tamaki looked away quickly. Zaltanna eyed him with dislike until Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Before I explain what is new with the club and what is on the agenda for today, I believe introductions are in order. Hikaru and Kaoru this is Zaltanna Rayne Dunstan. Zaltanna these two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. They are from the middle school, but as they will be attending Ouran next year they have the privilege of being Hosts."

The twins didn't acknowledge her just continued to stare at the table, looking bored. Zaltanna decided to ignore them if they weren't going to make the effort to say hi to her. Something told her that the two brothers were going to be a handful, but she decided to deal with that when it came around.

Sensing it was safe to move on, Kyouya continued, "You'll be seeing more of Zaltanna as she has agreed to help me with the monetary accounts for the club. She is not a host, will not be referred to as a host, and will be treated as you treat me and the rest of the members."

Blinking she sensed that the last of that had been directed at the twins. What had she gotten herself into? Zaltanna heard a sneer come from one of the twins mouths, and she could have sworn she heard one of them mutter commoner under their breath. She hoped she wouldn't have to be dealing with them the way she dealt with Tamaki.

Receiving nods from all the hosts except the twins Kyouya went on with the day's agenda, and Zaltanna leaned back in her chair bored out of her mind just like the twins. She hadn't realized she was zoning until she felt Mori's firm hand on her shoulder, looking over at him he motioned to Kyouya. Everyone but Kyouya, Mori and she had gone. Apparently Kyouya had spoken to her and she hadn't heard it.

"Could you repeat that Kyouya?" She asked.

"The Club will officially open the day after term starts which will be next Tuesday. We will not need you every day the club is open but we will need you to check the accounts every few days with me, double check that my calculations are correct. You are free to tell me what days or you can give me the number of times you'll be stopping by every week. Special club days and club events will however require all of us so please keep note of those and don't be late." Kyouya stated.

"Thank you. I'll keep note of them. I'll have to let you know about the days I'll be stopping by as I believe practice for the swim team starts soon." Zaltanna answered, remembering that she was part of the swim team.

"Good. The meeting is over for today. I hope you have a good start of term. Mori could you walk her out?" Kyouya asked.

Mori nodded his head. Zaltanna would have declined the offer, but she decided if she was going to be in the same class as Mori and in the same club she might as well make an effort to be friendly. Standing up she made her way out of the club room with Mori at her side.

The walk was quiet, which was fine with her. Gave her time to think and time to read the gentle man beside her. Gentle? That hadn't registered yet during the walk, and strangely it was right. His presence was calming, and it reminded her a bit of her grandfather. She liked that. Anyone that had a presence like her only remaining family was always welcome around her.

Mori had a feeling it would take him a while to figure out Zaltanna. He thought he had her as a reserved person like him, but she had talked to Tamaki and Kyouya and talking hadn't made her emotionally and physically drained. Talking with them just seemed to have lighted a fire in her emotions. He couldn't deny though that walking next to her didn't make him feel good, it did make him feel good and he decided that it was worth having her around.

Much to their dislike, the walk ended just as fast as it started, and Zaltanna turned around at the gate and looked up at her quiet companion, catching his stormy eyes. Mori looked back, seeing through Zaltanna's tea brown eyes. He wanted to walk her home, but that was not a privilege he had earned yet, and she felt a little sorry for him. She wanted to stay around him because he made her feel calm, and he was happy that she was.

"Thank you." Zaltanna said calmly, hating to break up the calmness she felt.

He nodded his head, disappointed that she was walking home alone. Yet calm spiritually that he hadn't pushed wanting to walk her home. Mori worried that if he pushed, she would be hostile and hit him like she had Tamaki. That normally wouldn't worry him, but he only hurt those who hurt his friends and family.

Knowing that he wouldn't say anything more, she made her way home, the walk being short. Her mind was filled with so many things, as it had been since Kyouya blackmailed her into working for the Host Club. Mori watched her until he couldn't see her no more than went to go find his cousin. He hoped that Zaltanna got home safe.

* * *

Zaltanna had never gotten so many stares and people ogling her. Apparently the students at Ouran had never seen a Native American before, and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She knew it wasn't what she was wearing, grey flats, black dress pants, a lavender blouse and a grey halter vest. Maybe it was what she was wearing as she wasn't provided a uniform. One would think if she got a scholarship a uniform would be included for free, but no. So she had remembered to bring some nice formal looking clothes to wear in place of a uniform.

Hearing a few whispers she inwardly giggled, some of the students staring at her were not just amazed at her Native American beauty but also were commenting on her hair. It was up in a pony tail at the moment, but even that didn't make it lose its length, which was still past her waist. It also had an aqua green streak that was slowly growing out. Yeah she was a little proud of her hair, but not out of vanity.

Despite the stares, she was making her way to class without problems. Zaltanna had memorized where all of her classes where already, so she hadn't needed to stop and ask for directions. After going to Lutz and being a Native American she had learned to be confident when walking through the hallways, or be easy pickings to those who where jealous and felt threatened by her. Although she couldn't understand why they were jealous and threatened, she just assumed that they had their own insecurities, and where taking it out on her.

Reaching her class, she walked in to see most of the students already there. Among those students was Mori leaning on his desk. As she walked in all the students looked at Zaltanna and quieted down. Not letting it get to her she walked to a vacant desk near Mori and sat down. Mori noticed the quiet and looked up seeing Zaltanna sit down at a desk. Feeling him watching at her she looked over at him, her eyes meeting his. She said a silent hello and got one in return.

Several more students poured in before the instructor and class began shortly afterward. Zaltanna silently dreaded the start of class, not because it was the start of a new chapter in her life, but because she always hated public introductions. She silently hoped that this instructor would introduce her and continue on with the class. When she heard the instructor mention a new scholarship student and asked for her to come up she froze in her seat.

* * *

_Another cliff hanger ;P Anyway…I had a lot to include in this chapter and I didn't include all I wanted to so that will be next chapter. There are a few things you might start to notice about Zaltanna already, and I'll get to explaining those in future chapters. _

_I also described the twin's hair as strawberry blonde, because I'm trying to keep this close to the series but also put a bit of reality in it. _

_I hope everyone had a Blessed Yule and a Merry Christmas. I got a White Christmas here, so that was really nice. _

_Please read and review. _

_Chapter 4 will be up soon. _

_And there's a cookie jar full of cookies for you trolls. Shut up, take your cookies and go bother someone else. _

_Zaltanna_


	4. Chapter 4

_I wasn't too happy with the small part the twins had last chapter, so they will have a bigger part in this chapter ;)_

_Hope everyone had a nice New Years Eve. Mine was great as I found out my nephew was born. Only New Year's resolution I have is to find/make time to write more. _

_**Thanks go to: **__Those who have reviewed and clicked the follow and favorite boxes. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Zaltanna._

* * *

Staring fiercely at her desk and not up at the rest of the class, Zaltanna cursed her luck. Maybe if she stared at her desk long enough the instructor would think that she hadn't heard him, but it didn't work as she felt a lot of eyes on her. Closing her eye's she tried to figure out what to say. It all went out the window when she heard her name come out of Mori's mouth on his silky baritone voice. She glanced over at him, seeing encouragement in his eyes. That look alone drop kicked her nervousness off the cliff and she stood up, taking a bow.

"My names Zaltanna Rayne Dunstan. I'm here on a swimming scholarship, and will be going into the auto industry hopefully to either be a mechanic or help with new safety innovations. I'm happy to be here and it's nice to meet you."

Looking out at the class she noticed the shocked expressions, more so from the girls. Zaltanna knew it wasn't because she was 'exotic', but she wasn't sure what it was. The quiet response from the instructor didn't help either. Sitting down she waited for the instructor to begin his lecture. It remained quiet for a little while longer, and she glanced back up at the instructor and noticed the condescending look he gave her before he opened his notes and started with his lecture.

Zaltanna remained uncomfortable through the class. She was unsure of what it was that caused the feeling of condescendence, and she wondered if she had accidently insulted them. She hoped not as these people seemed to be taking it a little harsh. Whatever she had done she hoped someone would enlighten her as she really didn't like feeling like she was alienated.

Her mind was still on figuring out what she did wrong when she saw a shadow cast over her desk. Zaltanna looked up into the brown eyes of a boy in her class. His attitude read to her that he was all that, and she decided to do what she could to clear up whatever had gotten her on the wrong side of the class.

"Can I help you?" She asked her voice full of confidence.

"Ouran doesn't offer any classes dealing in the auto industry."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then you should go back home commoner. You'll never make it. Grease and grime are a man's job."

Standing up she took a step toward the boy. Now she knew why they had looked down on her, and it pissed her off, "You think I won't make it? Then I'll prove to you that a woman CAN do a man's job, and I've been doing it since I was a kid."

The boy caught her eye's with malice and leaned in close, "Then I'll make it my mission to keep you from-"

He stopped as a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up at Mori, who was looking at him warning in his eyes. Not from him, but from Zaltanna. Mori had seen how she had dealt with Tamaki and he wanted to defuse the situation, for her sake.

"I'll be seeing you savage." The brown eyed boy said before dislodging Mori's hand from his shoulder and walking away.

"Sexist pig!" Zaltanna snapped as she grabbed a book to throw, but Mori caught her hand and shook his head, "Are you defending him?!" Zaltanna asked balling her other hand into a fist.

"No. Tanaka just wants you gone." Mori replied with a shake of his head, a little worried that she almost hit him. Somehow he knew that she wasn't a girl to mess with or upset.

Giving him a shrewd look she asked, "Then why did you stop me?"

"Tanaka's family has ties with some of the auto makers here. If you had continued he would have made sure you didn't go anywhere here in Japan."

Give the man a point, he had read the situation better than she had, although now that she was calm she could see that Tanaka had indeed tried to start something with her. Unclenching her fist she laid the book back on the desk, "Thank you."

Mori nodded his head and gave a small smile. Grabbing her bag she gave a smile back at him, walking out of the classroom with him. As they walked down the hallway, she thought back and realized Tanaka had called her a savage. Zaltanna wouldn't let him get away with that, and started to think of what she could do to get back at him. Everything she wanted to do would be a little much, she wanted to get him to back off, not retaliate.

Parting ways at the end of the hall, Zaltanna watched as her silent companion walked the other way. Her grandfather had been trying to get her to calm down her need to fight back, even if they were with words, and yet Mori had made her see reason faster than anyone else had. Maybe having him around wouldn't be a bad thing, not like she didn't like having him around. It was just that Mori stepping in to remind her to calm down, was almost like it was supposed to happen. If it was a sign from the gods and goddesses that he was supposed to be in her life one way or another, she had gotten the message like a smack to the back of the head.

* * *

Class ended for the day and Zaltanna went to find the coach for the swim team. She hoped that that meeting wouldn't be as bad as the rest had. Each class had not taken kindly to the fact that she wanted to do a man's job for the rest of her life. The girls had once again looked at her like she was dirty and didn't want to be associated with her. She couldn't understand why they thought that, well she could, but it wasn't like she was being forced into her career path. She had wanted to do it since she figured out she could make a living working on vehicles.

Shaking her head Zaltanna walked into the office that was on the piece of paper Michiko had given her. No one was in and she decided to sit and wait. The office had some trophies and plaques on the walls. The desk even had some team pictures as well as personal pictures, a typical office of a coach. Although once she saw the woman who had walked in the office seemed a little plain. Zaltanna knew that Ryoko Byrne wasn't full Japanese, she looked like she had some European in her but she couldn't fully tell from where. The woman had brown, thin shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She also had the air of a woman who didn't take excuses or playing around.

Before Zaltanna could speak Ryoko spoke up first, "Zaltanna Dunstan. I was wondering when you'd stop by."

Zaltanna didn't question the woman in front of her just looked up at her, "I'm sorry it took me this long. I was still unpacking and had to help the Host Club with their opening preparations."

Hazel eye's watched her closely, looking for a sign of lying, "The Host Club? Tell me Ms. Dunstan, are you serious about this scholarship?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Than do tell me why are you associated with the Host Club?"

"I agreed to help Ohtori Kyouya with the accounts."

"That is all?" Ryoko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Zaltanna answered.

Watching her closely Ryoko set some papers in front of Zaltanna, "Fill these out. In the meantime you can use your old swimsuit and cap. Practice starts next week. I expect you to be at every practice, and before you speak up Ms. Dunstan, I already know what Mr. Ohtori told you about making club events. I will talk to him. If he doesn't see reason I'll ask you to quit the Host Club entirely."

Zaltanna already liked Ryoko, she didn't play around. She got things done and said what she meant to say. She was perfectly fine with not being part of the Host Club. She still thought the idea of it was ridiculous, and sometimes she still thought it was a sick idea.

Finished filling out the papers she handed them back to Ryoko and stood up, "I look forward to practice. Thanks Mrs. Byrne."

Coming around her desk Ryoko shook Zaltanna's hand, "Call me Ryoko."

Zaltanna smiled in response and walked out, deciding she needed to do something. She didn't want to go straight home, and walking around the shopping district didn't seem to hurt. Something might happen, and it might be good, and she was counting on that to turn a somewhat bad day into a better one.

The streets where strangely quiet for a shopping district, and even the sidewalks weren't crowded. Zaltanna figured it was because it was the first day of term, and students were still stuck at school for whatever reason. It was fine with her, she could space out as long as she wanted to as she wondered the street. It wasn't the shops she was looking at as much as what they specialized in.

When she heard the sounds of tools hitting a concrete floor, and smelled oil and engine grease she looked across the street and saw the garage where the sounds where coming from. It was small, and had only one bay, but she still found it cute. Walking towards it Zaltanna took it in, happy that there was a garage within walking distance of home and school. She knew she couldn't work, but that didn't stop her from going to the place.

Walking into the bay she took in all the tools and the smells, not unlike her garage back home, except she didn't have all the fancy tools a garage would have. She had only handled them during her auto class back at Lutz. The truck that was on the hydraulic lift looked like it was a work truck and from what she could tell was hardly ever worked on maintenance wise. Frowning she shook her head. People didn't realize that keeping a vehicle up to date on maintenance meant that they could keep it running for a good while.

"We don't work on foreign vehicles." A voice said from her side.

Startled Zaltanna looked over to find a middle aged man with black hair to his shoulders, wearing a blue grease, grime and oil covered jumpsuit, smoking a cigarette looking at her from the doorway of an office, "I'm not here for that. I just smelled the place from across the street-"

"The young lady is a mechanic Hotsuma." An old man with brown doe eyes said walking out from the other side of the truck, without looking at her, as he reached up into the undercarriage of the truck.

"She's too nice to be a mechanic. Doesn't dress like one." Hotsuma scoffed, smirking.

"Looking nice and dressing nice don't mean anything. She can be a damn lipstick princess and still be a mechanic. Don't assume looks keep you from being anything." The old man said as he continued to deal with the exhaust as Zaltanna took a closer look at it.

Zaltanna didn't question how the old man knew she was a mechanic, but she liked him already. He reminded her of her grandfather a bit and if he was like her grandfather he just knew things. He observed more than he talked.

"Women shouldn't be doing a man's job. They should stay at home or in the office." Hotsuma said as he walked past Zaltanna.

Twice in one day, she had been talked down to by a sexist, and she wasn't going to take it. Mori wasn't around to hold her back and she had a feeling this Hotsuma needed a wakeup call. Grabbing the closest tool to her hand she smashed it across the back of the man's head.

Hotsuma swung around his hand to his head and glared at her, "What the hell! You think you can act like a man than I'll show ya a man's job isn't for a woman."

Hotsuma reached to grab her wrists and pushed her against the tool chest. Zaltanna got a wrist free and had grabbed a screwdriver before the old man had pulled Hotsuma off her and was standing between them. Hotsuma glared at them both.

"You treat our women customers this way?" The old man asked.

"No."

"Then why is she different?"

"She's got no business being a mechanic."

The old man looked between them again. Zaltanna could tell he was thinking of something. She silently wondered if she would like what he was thinking.

"You need a job?" He asked her.

Zaltanna shook her head, "I can't. I go to Ouran they don't allow me to have a job."

"Then we have a new volunteer. What's your name young lady?"

Hotsuma didn't look happy, as Zaltanna looked to him, "Zaltanna Rayne Dunstan."

"I'm Kazushi and this hot head here is Hotsuma, my son. Don't mind him he just believes in the old time ideals." The old man said taking the screwdriver from her.

Hostuma stomped into the office, as Kazushi looked over his new volunteer, "Native American, never seen your kind over here, at least not since the war. So what do you specialize in?"

Zaltanna gave him a quizzical look before answering, "Jeeps mostly, but I've worked on Toyota's, Dodges, Fords, and Buicks."

"I'm an anthropology major young lady." Kazushi said having seen her quizzical look, "This is the family business. So you know a bit about 4 wheeling. Good thing as Hotsuma only knows racing. Got any questions?"

Zaltanna shook her head.

Kazushi added as he went back to work on the truck, "Well then young lady, I believe you got what you were expecting today. Stop on by whenever you have time. Hotsuma will be nicer next time you come around."

"Thank you sir." Zaltanna said, before making her way out.

Walking home, she knew two things; people here seriously didn't like the fact she was doing a man's job, and Kazushi was cryptic like her grandfather. Her steps were lighter as she walked, besides the days hiccups life was looking good for her. She hoped that's all it was, just good karma.

* * *

The Host Club was as Zaltanna expected when she walked in the door a few days later, entertaining the ladies and when she had walked in they turned their eye's to her. Some of them she remembered from her classes and they continued to look down on her. Knowing they'd get over it she walked over to Kyouya who gave her an update on accounts and she went to work on them in the back of the club room.

She wasn't entirely focused on the paperwork as she could hear the ladies complaining to their hosts that they didn't think she should be there. The hosts stated she was there only for the accounts, but many thought she was stealing. This comment earned a chuckle from Kyouya who assured his guest that Zaltanna wouldn't dare, since she hadn't wanted to be a host. She wondered if he was counting on her stealing so he could blackmail her into being their first female host. Soon she got fed up with listening and tuned them out.

So wrapped up with the math that Zaltanna didn't realize the club was closed for the day, until Kyouya stepped up to her table. She had triple checked the math and her own calculations that it had allowed her to stay there through the club hours. Looking up at Kyouya she handed him the accounts. The hosts stayed after helping to clean up, except for the twins, who were sitting at the table looking bored. Frowning she got up and walked over to them.

"You two think you're above cleaning." Zaltanna said stopping a few feet from them.

"Cleaning-" One twin started.

"-is boring."The other finished.

Raising an eyebrow Zaltanna added, "You've never cleaned in your life have you?"

"No." The twin with his hair parted to the right said.

"The maids do it for us." The twin with his hair parted to the left continued.

"Then how do you know cleaning is boring?" Zaltanna said trying to catch them in a lie. She noticed the other hosts watching, and wondered if they had even tried to get the twins to clean.

"We don't. It's too menial for us to do so we don't do it." Both twins said together, standing up and walking towards the door.

They didn't get far before Zaltanna grabbed the collars of their shirts and pushed them towards a broom and a mop, "It's too menial for you to do? Look at your fellow hosts. They're cleaning. So I suggest you get to helping them."

"Why-"

"-should we?"

"You're not helping them, and you're a host. Why should we clean if you aren't either?"

"I'm not a host, and just because I'm not cleaning don't mean I wasn't going to help them."

"Whatever." The twins said trying to walk away again.

Taking the mop bucket, Zaltanna splashed the twins with the dirty water, and smiled, "It's your mess you clean it up."

Looking at each other the twins grabbed the mop bucket and broom and grudgingly got to work. Zaltanna satisfied the twins wouldn't ditch walked over to the other hosts. They had looks of surprise on their face.

"You got Hika-chan and Kou-chan to work. I like you Zal-chan. What else can you do?" Huni said from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"I can fix vehicles" Zaltanna replied.

"She can't fix vehicles, those scars on her arms screams she's a cutter." The twins said popping up on either side of her and grinning.

Raising an eyebrow Zaltanna turned around, "Me a cutter. That's a laugh. Ok geniuses if I was a cutter how can I cut myself on my shoulder blades. I'm a swimmer but even I don't have that dexterity."

"You had-"

"-someone. Cut you."

Zaltanna shook her head, "Then I wouldn't be a cutter I would be a masochist. There's a difference. All my scars come from working on cars."

The twins glared at her, "You take the fun out of it."

"I take the fun out of it when you start tarnishing my image." Zaltanna quipped.

That earned her another glare from the twins but they said nothing more and went back to cleaning, even if it was a half assed cleaning. She was pleased with herself for not taking the road she had with Tamaki. Although from what she'd observed Tamaki deserved the punch she had given him.

"You took care of Hika-chan and Kaou-chan quickly. Who are you Zal-chan?" Huni asked again.

"Just a mechanic." Zaltanna replied looking from Huni to his quiet taller companion.

Mori hadn't said a word or done anything, she had a feeling he wasn't worried since she was dealing with the twins, and they could make a come back just as well as she could. Plus the twins were the type to attack with words and not their fists. She read amusement in his storm cloud grey eyes and she blushed. His amusement flattered her more than Huni praising her. Mori was going to read straight through her and she decided she would never lie in front of him or to him. It would wreak havoc on her ethic system, knowing he could detect her lies. Of course she didn't make it a habit to lie.

"Zal-chan would you like us to walk you out?" Huni asked not oblivious to the look she had given his cousin or the look his cousin gave her.

"Only if I get to hold hands with you and prince charming," Zaltanna said smiling. She meant it to be a joke, but if Huni took the bait than Mori would to.

Huni replied with a big smile, "Of course Zal-chan." Taking a hand he looked up at his cousin, "Takashi, you're her prince charming."

Zaltanna noticed the small blush that had crept up on Mori's face when he took her hand. She had caught Huni's 'her prince charming' bit but let it go. No sense in denying or saying something that she couldn't take back. Mori's hand felt nice around hers. His calluses told her he practiced quite a bit. He was a man who had discipline. A man her grandfather would like. Huni's hand slipped from hers as he walked a little further in front of them. Her other hand remained in Mori's and she blushed lightly.

Huni kept his pace in front of them as Zaltanna and Mori walked in silence. Mori's mind was on how nice Zaltanna's hand felt in his, small but firm. Zaltanna's mind was between Mori and her grandfather and her own thoughts on her reserved companion. They weren't much as she had only known him for a short while, but she couldn't deny that Mori made her feel good, in what way she wasn't sure of yet.

Just as the last time Mori had walked her out the walk was short lived, and again she felt disappointed he couldn't walk her home. Hesitating a moment before slipping her hand from his, she looked at him, giving him a smile. Mori caught the smile and returned it.

"Stay safe Zal-chan." Huni said as he came up to Mori's side.

"I will. I'll see ya later Huni and Mori and Thank you."

"You're welcome." Huni replied with a smile.

Mori nodded his response and caught the lingering gaze Zaltanna gave him before she turned around and walked away. He stayed with Huni until they couldn't see her no more, and then they turned around and walked back to the club room.

"Zal-chan is making things interesting isn't she Takashi." Huni asked his cousin, holding his Bun-Bun in his arms.

"Yeah." Mori replied, wondering how much more interesting Zaltanna would make things.

* * *

_So I added quite a bit this chapter. I was originally going to make the students at Ouran be ok with her wanting to do a man's job, but I decided to make it a little interesting and give a challenge for later chapters. After this chapter I'm going to speed things up a bit, and start the ZaltannaxMori dynamic. Since most of that really doesn't start until they are both third years. So I'll do my best to explain everything and get to the fluffy romance without dragging this story out for too many chapters. _

_I also hope the bit with the twins is alright, and even though I hate him, I'll try to bring Tamaki in more since I have more ideas for him. _

_Please read and review. _

_Chapter 5 will be up soon. _

_And there's a cookie jar full of cookies for you trolls. Shut up, take your cookies and go bother someone else. _

_Zaltanna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Meant to have this up last week but some things came up and I was unable to get to a place with a wifi network. So here's chapter 5, and I hope to have this chapter get the ball rolling for Zaltanna and Mori's romance. _

_**Thanks go to: **__those who have hit the favorite and follow buttons, as well as to tumblr. Some of the pics I've been finding on there have been poking me in the side to get this chapter written._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori. I do however own Zaltanna._

* * *

Adjusting to life in Japan wasn't that hard for Zaltanna, adjusting to life at Ouran, however, was still a work in progress. The month or two that had passed since she started were met with many stares and glares from everyone including staff when she walked down the halls. She knew the exact reason why, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Her father hadn't given up on his dream, even if it had taken him a few years, and she was going to live up to him. She was going to keep fighting for her dream, with words and etiquette more than fists and arguments.

Some of the students had just learned to ignore her all together after a while, finding it useless to try to change the mind of a foreigner. Zaltanna seemed to think that they ignored her for the simple fact that her stubbornness in pursuing a man's job would soon make her realize that she was more suited to the stereotypical role of 'house wife'. She had smirked when she realized this; she would definitely prove them wrong that being a 'house wife' suited her best. Not really caring for cooking or house hold chores, wasn't the issue. The issue as her grandfather loved to remind her, and she knew it to be true, was that independence and being free to live her life the way she wanted kept her from being able to comprehend simple everyday tasks. Zaltanna could cook and do chores just fine to get by, she just didn't like them.

The students and teachers, who encouraged her, were the ones she chose to stick with. Knowing that they were open minded enough that gender roles were starting to fade and that jobs only thought to be for one gender or another were starting to gain a boost in interest as men and women pursued a career that was once unavailable to them. Those students were few, the Host Club included, and they were fascinated in not just Zaltanna and her culture but they enjoyed her talking to them about her dream. She didn't go into specifics too much, afraid to lose them with an explanation that she could give to another mechanic and be perfectly understood. The staff who looked out for her was even less than the students. A math teacher, who was familiar with the auto industry, a literature teacher, who believed in following your dreams and that everyone had a place in the world, and her swim coach, who didn't take crap and didn't give it.

Zaltanna looked at the progress she had made in the short time she had been there and was happy with it. Those who mind don't matter and those who don't mind, matter. It was the same motto she lived by at home, even though they were far more open to her career choice than the people here. She was keeping up with her grades, pushing herself in practice, volunteering at the garage a few days a week and starting to get those two twins of the Host Club to take a step out of their bubble into the real world. At least she hoped they were starting to, she had seen through their pranks enough in the last few weeks. She knew they weren't done playing tricks on her and she was looking forward to what they could dish up next as they seemed to come up with a slightly better one each time. It was more for amusement that she saw through their pranks, because the looks on their faces when she bested them was priceless.

Amusement however was not what she got when she walked in the Host Club door that afternoon. The twins, Zaltanna could tell, were going to do something as she could sense it from them. She was a little surprised that they hadn't thrown it at her when she walked in the door or when she came near them. They just watched her with amber eyes, calculating. It gave her a chill. One that wouldn't go away for the duration of the club, and even immersing herself in the math for the accounts couldn't get her mind off of it.

Cleaning up the club room was going well, minus the grumblings and muttering from the twins, but Zaltanna ignored it. Content with them getting their work done so they could leave. Having put away the cleaning chemicals, she came back into the club room to see that the twins had already left. She raised a brow, wondering if they had given up on pranking her. Mori was walking over to her when he saw her raise her brow in wonder. She must have been wondering about the twins as none of the other Hosts had heard them leave. He too was a little curious as to where they had gone, yet he had a sudden feeling things were about to turn sour.

About to open her mouth to ask where the twins went, Zaltanna felt them wrap her in something and proceed to drag her around the room moving her arms up and down and making squawking noises.

"Zaltanna's a Thunderchicken!" One twin sang as he moved one of her arms up.

"Thunderchicken!" The other twin echoed moving her other arm down.

Zaltanna couldn't unwrap herself from whatever it was as the twins had somehow wrapped it really tight around her. She tried to call for help, but her voice was muffled by the fabric. Feeling herself being picked up and held tightly, but protectively. She started to unwrap herself from whatever costume the twins had put on her. She knew it wasn't anything good if they had been calling her Thunderchicken.

Finally removing the costume and seeing that Mori had rescued her and wasn't looking pleased that the twins had played a prank like this. The other Hosts seemed to agree with Mori as they shared his look of displeasure. The twins didn't seem to care as they were laughing and grinning from ear to ear. The cultural reference of the Thunderbird hadn't been lost on Zaltanna and seeing the costume they had thrown on her she felt every instinct to beat the crap out of the twins. Instead she opted for a different route.

Throwing the rainbow colored chicken costume at the twins with full force Zaltanna snapped at them, "You think insulting an honored animal like the Thunderbird would be a good prank? Parading me around in an even greater insulting rendition of a costume?"

She felt Tamaki wince at her words even if she couldn't see him, and the twins eye's shift to her, laughter still residing in them, "Thunder_chicken. _Get it?"

"The Thunderbird is not a chicken. It is not to be desecrated by the moniker nor by the ridiculous costume you made. I should beat the bloody crap out of you for this, but I think the Thunderbird will have more fun terrorizing the hell out of you. Frankly you deserve the lesson." Zaltanna snapped again. Their joke not lost on her, but she nor none of the other host's had taken it that way.

"Some chicken-" One twin started.

"Is going to- The other twin continued.

"Teach us a lesson. A mythological chicken at that. Oooo we're so scared." Both twins finished.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. I think you better stop. I won't hold back Zal-chan nor Takashi if they want to beat you senseless if you continue and Zal-chan has every right to beat you up. You just insulted her culture." Huni said calmly but venom lacing every word.

Zaltanna didn't need to see Mori's face to know he was upset. He stayed close enough to her that he could keep her away from the twins if need be. She figured the expression on his face was deadly if Huni had mentioned him.

"We didn't insult her culture. It's a mythological chicken. It's not even real." The twins continued, giggling.

A rush of blond ran behind Zaltanna with a yelp and she looked behind her to see Tamaki cowering behind her, "Back. Off. Tamaki."

"I heard it. A growl. Didn't you hear it?" Tamaki asked quietly clutching to Zaltanna's arm, his eye's wide with fear.

"Hear what?" One twin said puzzled.

"A growl…? Nope." The other twin said looking at his brother.

Tamaki was going to continue when large gold eye's appeared behind the twins, and a primal growl followed them. A growl everyone heard, even the twins. The twins looked behind them, and seeing the gold eye's they bolted out of the club door. No apology, no yell for help, nothing. Just pure terror sent them running out the door.

Still upset Zaltanna shoved Tamaki off of her, "Go cower behind someone else. I'm not your bodyguard."

Tamaki yelped again, tears welling in his eyes, "Mommy the Indian Princess is being mean to me again."

Having had enough Zaltanna rounded on him, "Enough with the Indian crap! If you're going to insult me do it right. It's Native American, and my people don't have princesses. The chief nor his family were considered royalty. Get it out of your head, otherwise you can shove it were the sun don't shine and rotate for all I care."

"Mommy, she's saying vile words!" Tamaki squealed, this time from behind Kyouya's shoulder.

"Tamaki-" Mori started but was cut off by Zaltanna.

"I swear on the Great Spirit Suoh I'll punch you again if you don't shut up!" She yelled.

"Mommy!" Tamaki yelped seeing the look in Zaltanna's eye.

"Tamaki shut up." Mori said firmly, but seriously, getting in between the blond idiot and the upset mechanic.

"Tama-chan I'd listen to Takashi. Zal-chan was just insulted and you didn't help things." Huni said standing beside Zaltanna, looking at the Host Club King dead on.

"But she-" Tamaki started but was interrupted by Zaltanna.

"I'm done. Look for someone else to check those accounts." Zaltanna said looking at each of the remaining hosts before her eye's settled on Mori, lingering a bit too long before she turned around and left.

Four hosts watched her walk out, one was scared, one was calculating, one was thinking and one was upset. Huni and Mori both turned to look at Tamaki, who squeaked when two pairs of eyes met his own and they weren't friendly. Huni he could understand, but Mori? Why would the quiet one look at him deadly?

"Thanks Tamaki. You'll now be in charge of checking those accounts for me." Kyouya said, irritation lacing his voice, "I'll be speaking with those twins about this as well."

Tamaki heard Kyouya but he couldn't really focus on what the Shadow King was saying as Huni and Mori were still glaring at him. It made him uncomfortable, but he really didn't think he had done anything wrong. He just wanted Zaltanna to speak more like a lady, and not like a guy. He had meant the Indian princess comment as a compliment. He had not meant to insult, but apparently he should have just kept his mouth shut.

Deciding that Huni glaring at Tamaki was working, Mori glanced at his cousin wanting to catch up to Zaltanna. The twins had pulled the meanest prank he could think of them doing on her, and it had not gone well at all. The twins were all about fun, but he and the others didn't laugh, not even hinted at a smile. She was raised in a culture that accepted her and Hikaru and Kaoru had insulted it. A small portion was preyed upon by the devils, but Mori had done his homework; The Thunderbird was an honored creature that was capable of creating storms and thunder as it flew. It was also revered as a god and was believed by some tribes to be their ancestor. That small portion was big to Zaltanna, and it mattered to him. She was upset by it, her own life being used as a prank. It was too much.

Seeing the glance from his cousin Huni nodded his head, "She'll listen to you Takashi."

Not needing to be told twice, Mori walked out the door, hoping Zaltanna was still on the grounds somewhere. If she didn't come back to the club, he would understand. Kyouya would protest, but Mori was there when she had punched Tamaki the first time. She had every right to be upset with the King, although punching him wouldn't have been his first reaction to being touched. He knew Kyouya had used that as blackmail to get her to work for them. It wasn't right, but the Shadow King had compromised, and they had both agreed. Mori did have to give one to Kyouya; he hadn't had her become their first female host.

Glancing out of the window at the end of the hall he spotted Zaltanna walking quickly towards the school gates. He could tell from her body language and posture, she was still upset. Running down the flight of stairs and out of the building he caught up with her just before the gates. Stepping into stride beside her he brushed her arm lightly, a silent 'I'm here.'

Zaltanna wasn't going back to the Host Club. She was done with them. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone too far. They got their punishment, but to her it didn't matter. Their insult still stung, and for her an apology wouldn't even begin to get her to forgive them. An apology was better than nothing, but somehow she felt that any apology they would give wouldn't be heartfelt. Don't give an apology you don't mean. Her grandfather had told her that a lot when she was younger, when she got into trouble or hurtful things had been said.

As for Tamaki, that idiot could make his own mushroom growing corner of woe and wallow in his egotistical ways. Zaltanna couldn't make him change, and she wouldn't even try. He had an ego the size of Earth. Attempting to even acknowledge that he had an ego would cause it to swell to the size of the Sun. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of that. The King could keep his mouth shut around her and not make anymore ignorant or sensitive remarks about her heritage.

Just finishing that thought train, Zaltanna heard Mori beside her, feeling his arm brush hers. The samurai had come on his own, knowing that she was upset, and he didn't want her to be upset. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she could see that he was worried, his body posture confirmed that. She figured that he kept his distance because he was worried and out of respect. Here was a man who had sense enough to not pester her when she was upset. None of her male friends back home seemed to pick up on that. She had always yelled at them because they felt the need to touch her and talk to her first, not the other way around.

Mori was definitely an intriguing man, one that she wanted to find out more about, more than what she had already learned. She had liked him from the first time they had met, not because he was quiet and reserved, but because there was something about him that she just instantly liked. Zaltanna wasn't sure what that was though, and she was intent on finding out. Where ever or whatever the outcome would be she would accept it.

"I'm not going back to the Host Club, but you already know that didn't you?" She said turning her head to look at him as they walked.

Mori nodded his head in a silent yes.

"Don't think I hate you or your cousin. You guys did nothing wrong." Zaltanna continued.

"I know you don't hate us." Mori responded.

She looked to the hedge beside her, "I just thought the twins were smart enough to pull pranks that we all could laugh at. Not pull my culture into one as the butt of the joke."

Mori watched her quietly, noting that she had in fact humored Hikaru and Kaoru; tried to get them to come out of their world by playing or butting heads with them, "They sometimes don't consider the feelings of others. Being twins they are so wrapped up in their own world, that someone else's feelings don't even come into play for them, which is why their pranks can be so harsh at times."

"It still didn't give them the right to parade me around like a Thunderbird and disrespecting it by calling it a chicken."

"I believe they have learned their lesson." He replied recalling the gold eye's chasing the twins out of the club room.

The creature had come out to teach Hikaru and Kaoru a lesson, even if they thought it wasn't real. It was real enough to Zaltanna that it had reacted to her hurt, chasing the twins out of the school. Mori was sure that they wouldn't be sleeping well that night; their sleep being plagued by nightmares of gold eye's and a primal growl. His mouth gave a small twitch as he grinned. That would be a site he couldn't wait to see tomorrow; Hikaru and Kaoru sleep deprived and jumpy.

"Thunderbird doesn't like being made fun of, especially being referred to as a chicken." Zaltanna added seeing the small grin on Mori's face. It was…awkward on him. She didn't like it.

He locked his eyes with hers, "It shouldn't be made fun of. I've read the legends of it. If they are our ancestors, the twins insulted themselves as well as the rest of us."

She blinked up at him, he had actually read up on her culture. None of her friends had even bothered to get to know her through her heritage, and Mori had, "That they did."

With nothing else to say, they walked on a ways in quiet. Mori hopping that Zaltanna was in a better mood, and Zaltanna still trying to wrap her head around her reserved companion. He had already figured her out. A fiercely independent spirit, who didn't take anything lying down, and wanted it said straight to her face so she could dish it right back. She was going to be a spitfire their class had barely begun to see. He worried for whoever hired her to work for them in the future.

Mori was quiet, reserved, thoughtful and…well she didn't know what else. It was irritating that she couldn't read him as well as she would have liked. Two months of being around him, only had her sure on that tiny amount. Yet Zaltanna was so sure that there was a word that summed him up far easier and it was a really simple word. She mentally frowned, it wasn't fair, and it would bother her until she figured him out.

Feeling a gentle tug on her hair she looked at Mori raising her eyebrow. He handed her a piece of paper and she took it, "Call me."

Nodding her head she slipped the paper in her pocket without looking at it. She saw him reach to grab a small shock of her hair, and sniff it before locking his storm cloud grey eyes on hers, "High Mountain."

Her hair slipping from his fingers she blinked and felt a small blush creep up on her neck. Mori held her gaze intensely for a moment before turning around and walking back towards the school. Zaltanna stood there watching after him, the blush now creeping into her cheeks. The man had done more than just research her culture he had looked into the meaning of her name.

* * *

_So this was a hard chapter to write all because of Mori . Trying to figure out what he would say and how much, and still keep him in character was nerve wracking, but I love the hell out of hi. So I hope you enjoyed it. _

_I mean no disrespect on the Thunderbird prank. I actually got the idea for the prank from a roommate of mine who actually did the disrespecting. I figured it would work for Hikaru and Kaoru as they were a bit cruel when they were still in middle school. So again I meant no disrespect. _

_Zaltana is Native American and does mean 'High Mountain'. Yes I'm aware I've been using two n's and there's a reason which will be explained later._

_Please read and review._

_Chapter 6 will be up soon._

_Zaltanna_


End file.
